No Puedo Mas!
by milaseddiealllove
Summary: Sam y Freddie nunca se han llevado bien, pero      todo tiene su limite..Qué pasara cuando nuestros chicos no puedan mas con sus secretos? Talvez el Destino les ayude un poco... Este es mi Primer fic por supueto es SEDDIE... lean, besos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic así que tengan piedad, no esta de mas decir que acepto todo tipo de sugerencias o críticas constructivas, mi principal objetivo es entretener y mejorar mi forma de escribir. Así que agradezco desde ya todo tipo de ayuda, que como ya les dije será siempre bienvenida y bien apreciada. Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejos con esta mi primera historia.**

**Disclaimer**

**Icarly ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad del querido y gran Dan Schneider**.

General Pov

Estaba Carly plácidamente descansado en su sofá, estaban pasando un nuevo capitulo de la Vaquita, pero la morena realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Estaba realmente cansada. Las últimas semanas Sam y Freddie habían degastado toda su energía y es que ambos chicos nunca se llevaron bien pero últimamente peleaban mas de lo normal y Carly intentando separarlos se gano mas de un día de detención.

Fin General Pov

Spencer: CARLY! – grito entrando al departamento.

Carly: AH! ¿Por qué gritas?

Spencer: Buenas noticias – decía contento

Carly: Spencer ya te lo dije no puedes tener mas peces.

Spencer: Oh no es eso, lo que pasa es…. (Reaccionando) Oye por qué no puedo?

Carly solo inclino la cabeza hacia a un lado, cruzo los brazos y le dio una mirada de enserio?

Spencer: ohm- apenado- bueno hermanita alégrate.

Carly: ya habla Spencer -dijo molesta-

Spencer: hay que humor, bueno resulta que mi amigo Calceto me llamo y me dijo que su Primo Corbato hizo unas reservación para dos personas en un hotel en Disneylandia.

Carly: y la buena noticia?

Spencer: Bueno aquí viene la mejor parte, Según Calceto Corbato no podrá ir porqué a última hora le llego una invitación para la CAC.

Carly: Bueno y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? … espera La CAC que es eso?

Spencer: la Convención Anual de Corbatas.

Carly: tenia que ser –dijo la conductora del web Show un poco divertida-

Spencer: Bueno resulta que Calceto tampoco usara la reservación ya sabes por eso de su fobia con Mickey, así que me dijo que podemos usarla nosotros, y es perfecto por que hoy empiezan tus vacaciones de verano uhhhh –termino diciendo agitando los brazos-

Carly: Wau ¡Excelente!, no voy a disneylandia desde que él abuelo nos llevo hace como cuatro años.

Spencer: y bien quieres ir?

Carly: claro llama a calceto a ahora mismo.

Spencer: Yesss! Lo llamare desde mi habitación.

Carly: Ok y recuerda… -pero fue cortada al darse cuanta que Spencer ya se había ido-

De repente se oye el ruido de la puerta:

Carly: Hay no!

Sam: Mira fredo ya te lo dije es imposible- dijo mientras se dirigía a la nevera de los Shay

Freddie: CLARO QUE NO– gritaba el castaño tras cerrar la puerta-

Sam: CLARO QUE SI- espetaba furiosa-

Freddie: YA TE LO DIJE ES POSIBLE!

Sam: QUE NO!

Carly: Por millonésima vez que importa si HABRA O NO QUINTA TEMPORADA DE DRAKE Y JOSH- termino Gritando

Sam /Freddie: CARLY!

Sam: oye ñoño te dije que no hablaras al mismo tiempo que yo- molesta-

Freddie: oye ñoño te he dicho que no hables al mismo tiempo que yo- decía freddie moviendo las manos e intentando imitar la voz de Sam.

En ese momento Freddie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y comenzó a correr, Sam roja de furia comenzó a perseguirlo y así estuvieron correntiando por cinco minutos alrededor de todo el departamento hasta que un fuerte grito los interrumpió.

Carly: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sam Awwwww relájate Carls.- con voz bajita-

Freddie: Si, estas algo alterada

Carly: Alterada yo? (con sarcasmo) JA JA no me hagan reír. Llevan tres semanas gritando por todo primero fue porque discutían si la luna era o no de queso , luego acerca de por qué los vagabundos no tienen cable , después peleaban para saber cual de sus madres era menos loca y ya no se que tantas babosadas mas. –Termino de decir exhausta-

Sam: carly yo –apenada- bueno…. Por lo menos mi mamá no me da baños anti pulgas.

Carly: SAM!

Freddie: A si pues por lo menos mi madre no ha estado en prisión.

Carly: FREDDIE!

Sam: así pues al menos mí… (Pero no alcanzo a terminar pues Carly la interrumpió)

Carly: A eso me refiero –moleta-pero ya no más tendrán que soportarse.

Sam y Freddie: Nyah

Carly: Bueno tengo algo que decirles, Sam tu madre me llamo pero antes vino esta mañana a traer tus cosas y a hablar con Spencer.

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Mi mamá? ¿Mis Cosas? ¿Mato a Alguien?- pregunto confundida la rubia-

Carly: (rodo los ojos) No Sam no mato a nadie- hizo una pausa y continuo- Tu madre dice que están fumigando tu casa desde esta mañana y que no pueden entrar por lo menos en dos semanas.

Freddie. Wuau Dos semanas ¿qué clase de peste había hay?

Sam.: Cállate ñoño... Es que mamá termino con su novio y dijo que dejo sus paracitos de infidelidad y de no se que así que bueno… -cabizbaja-

Carly: El asunto es que tendrás que quedarte aquí esas dos semanas porque ella visitara a su Tía Maggie.

Sam: ok- dijo sin mucho interés-

Carly: y bueno Freddie tu madre también dejo tus cosas aquí.

Freddie: ¿qué? ¿Por qué?

Carly: su hermana se enfermo y tuvo que ir a verla dijo que estará fuera por dos semanas, te dejo una nota con Spencer y dijo que ni siquiera se te ocurriera entrar a la casa ya sabes le puso esa súper alarma satelital, dijo que tu solo en ella podías tener problemas con las cosas puntiagudas.

Freddie: Hay Dios mío Madre! (Exclamo el chico resignado, llevándose las manos a la cara.)

Sam: Nerd! Dijo a freddie-

Carly: SAM!

Sam y Freddie: espera eso significa que viviré con ella /el – apenas terminaron de hablar ambos adolescentes se miraron con rabia-

En ese instante entra Spencer a la sala gritando

Spencer: Carly! Calceto ya lo arreglo todo para salir mañana serán dos semanas súper….dijo el mayor de los Shay con alegría-

Carly: Genial ¡

Spencer: (viendo a Sam y a Freddie) oh hola niños sin hogar y mis actuales huéspedes oficiales.

Freddie: seee- dijo enarcando las cejas

Sam: No me lo recuerdes-haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Spencer: hay que geniecito tienen todos hoy- decía con voz de niño pequeño-

Carly: Bueno hay algo mas...- dijo un poco preocupada.

Sam: no te preocupes nada puede ser peor que compartir el techo con Fredalupe por mas de 24 horas- dijo la chica rubia aburrida-

Freddie: Si Sam –dijo el castaño rodando los ojos- nada podría ser peor... Ah espera (luego de unos segundos) si hay algo peor y eso seria tener que quedarme solo con Sam, pero eso jamás pasara.

Sam: Baboso –susurro-

Carly. Bueno a decir verdad…. (Luego de un minuto tomo valor y lo dijo) A decir verdad los quiero mucho y confiare en ustedes así que cuiden la casa pienso que esta será una oportunidad para que ustedes se lleven mejor y yo no lo planee pero….

Sam: ya Carlotta suéltalo me asustas- dijo la rubia-

Freddie: Si que pasa?- decía mientras examinaba el rostro preocupado de la morena-

Carly: por las próximas dos semanas yo… yo y Spencer iremos a Disneylandia así que se quedaran solos y a cargo de la casa- termino de decir extraordinariamente rápido.

Sam: Ah era eso –riendo-

Freddie: ah, pensé que era algo importante- divertido-

Spencer: hay ya están madurando que lindos, ves Carly no hay problema los chicos… -fue interrumpido

Sam: Espera…. Dijo pensativa

Freddie: Espera…. Exclamo dubitativo-

Sam/Freddie: QUÉ!

**Bueno este fue el primer Capitulo, espero Reviews , por ahora no hubo nada de Seddie pero ya se vendrá con todo en los próximos caps… jejje besos y saludos. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos segundo cap. Pero primero que nada quisiera agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores, gracias por sus reviews y consejos, también les aviso que cambie la estructura del fic es decir que ya no aparecen los nombres de los personajes y luego sus respectivos diálogos... (Bueno lean y se darán cuenta ^^) y creo que ah quedado mejor… como verán utilice algunos consejillos que me dieron unos lectores, muchas gracias**,** pero en fin aquí les dejo la segunda parte... disfrútenlo :) **

**Disclaimer**

**Icarly ni ninguno se sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad del Grandioso Dan ****Schneider.**

**General Pov**

Eran las 9 de la mañana, y los hermanos Shay se encontraban en el aeropuerto desde hace una media hora, pues hoy era el día en que viajarían a Disneylandia.

Fin General POV

Carly /POV

No dormí nada en toda la noche, luego de darle la noticia a Sam y Freddie estos han hecho un alboroto de aquellos, me pregunto si hare bien dejándolos solos… pero que digo ya están bastante grandecitos y tendrán que aprender a llevarse bien de lo contrario terminaran matándose uno de estos días, aunque... Pensándolo bien estarían dando un gran paso si siguen vivos para cuando vuelva.

Fin Carly/POV

Flash Back

QUÉ! – Gritaron ambos chicos con sorpresa-

Lo que escucharon – decía la morena-

Sam respiraba violentamente, mientras Freddie miraba a todas direcciones confundido.

Yo mejor me voy de aquí – dijo Spencer mientras corría a su habitación-

COBARDE! – grito molesta Carly

SON TUS AMIGOS!- se escuchaba decir al mayor desde los Shay desde lejos-

LE DIRE A PAPÁ QUE DEJASTE LA ESCUELA DE LEYES!

NO ES CIERTO!- y tras decir se escucho como Spencer cerraba la puerta de su cuarto-

Rayos-susurro la morena-

Demonios Carly no me puedes hacer esto, no puedo vivir con el Nerd moriré- decía con cara suplicante-

Sam, no morirás solo serán dos semanas y – pero fue cortada por Freddie-

Tienes Razón Sam no morirá Pero yo si, el Demonio rubio no me dejara ningún hueso bueno, Carly POR AMOR DE DIOS!

Es verdad Carly tendré que matar a Esa Cosa antes de que me haga explotar la cabeza con sus ñoñerías, tecnocosas y todas esas estupideces que hacen los Niños de mami- espeto la rubia muy seria mientras apuntaba a Freddie-

Vez lo que te digo Carly ella es un demonio - dirigiendo su mirada a Sam-

Ahora te mueres Benson- decía mientras empuñaba su mano-

SUFICIENTE! Ya se los dije, además o se quedan aquí o… bueno… Sam tu madre dijo que conseguiría que te quedaras con la señorita Briggs. (Mintió).

AHHHHHHHHH!- Grito la rubia mientras subía las escaleras para luego encerrarse en el cuarto de Carly- mientras que Freddie se sentó en el sofá intentando pensar que seria de él.

FIN FLASH BACK

Carly, Carly (decía Spencer mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara de su hermana) CARLY! -Termino gritando-.

Spencer te he dicho que no me grites – molesta-

Es que no reaccionabas – decía mientras hacia pucheros-

Lo lamento, es que estaba pensando….

En Sam y Freddie ¿verdad?- decía mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena-

Si... es que no lo se tal vez no deberíamos dejarlos solos….

Carly, esta bien no tienes de que preocuparte esos chicos pelean, pero en el fondo son buenos amigos, te aseguro que nada malo pasara- dijo Spencer mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica-

Si tienes razón….veo que a veces te comportas como un adulto - dirigiéndole una sonrisa -bueno ¿registraste el equipaje?

Claro… ahora solo tenemos que abordar y… DIOS MIO!- grito mientras saltaba del asiento-

¿Spencer estas bien? –asustada-

No puede ser olvide mi pijama de Goofy en casa…

-Moviendo la Cabeza- olvida lo que dije de ser un adulto-decía mientras jalaba a Spencer hacia la puerta de embarque-

Pero Carly no puedo ir así, estoy traicionando a Goofy - resistiéndose-

Spencer Camina te comprare otro allá.

Pero no es lo mismo – Carly solo le dirigió una mirada asesina -… OK ¡

Por otro lado en el departamento Shay:

SAM / POV

En el cuarto de Carly

Dios son las 10 de la mañana, no se que hago despierta tan temprano, Carly se fue hace rato y no quiso que la acompañara al Aeropuerto… No tengo ganas de levantarme... estoy exhausta la pelea de anoche fue agotadora… bueno siempre peleo con Fredalupe, pero últimamente me cuesta mucho inventar excusas para tratarlo mal así que le peleo por cualquier babosada, la verdad es que me duele cada vez que me dice demonio pero…. Ash que cosas estoy pensando después de todo el me odia y se que lo merezco por ser así con el pero, esta es la única forma de que me preste algo de atención… hash maldito Tecnicucho con sonrisa perfecta y estúpido cabello sedoso... AHHHH – y terminando de decir esto se hundió entre las sabanas de la cama.

FIN SAM/POV

De pronto se oyó que tocaban a la puerta

SEAS QUIEN SEAS LARGATE SI NO TRAES JAMON- grito la ojiazul sin embargo sabia que en la casa solo estaban ella y Freddie.

Soy yo Sam ¿quien mas podría ser? y si quieres jamón baja a desayunar eso es todo- dijo por detrás de la puerta para luego alejarse por el pasillo.

¿Freddie me preparo el desayuno? Decía la rubia para si mima, contenta- Santo Jamón freddie me preparo el desayuno – la chica no pudo mas de felicidad y comenzó a saltar en la cama, de repente se vio en el espejo y pensó* _demonios Sam te perdimos, compostura POCKETT compostura… (Unos segundos después) AY DIOS DE LA CARNE! Incluso uso palabras raras como compostura estoy grave..._

Pero los pensamientos de Sam fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte Movimiento que hiso que las cosas comenzaran a caerse al piso y luego de unos segundos...

TERREMOTO! Gritaba Sam mientras se aferraba a la cama.

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos aquí mismo en el capitulo 3… Besos ^^**


End file.
